seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of water 7 part 1
Dear diary, it's been a month and a half since I joined the Attack Pirates. As doctor, surgeon, and medical master of the Attack pirates, I command a certain authority. Attack Pirates. Calling it a simple name would be going it too much credit. But I do love them. I really do! Tack is a funny kind of guy, but not really captain material. Freya is the pinnacle of badass, in my opinion. I should start becoming more and more of a friend to her though. We don't talk enough, being the only women in the crew. Zozo, is really helpful. He has been helping me working out. He even helps me as my nurse. When he's in his human form, he does look rather cute. I kind of like him. Malk is like an older brother, so he's rather annoying at times. But it's sweet when he gives me an extra helping after my work outs. Rangton is also helping me work out; deciding that I need more help then 'just a flea bag like Zozy.' But he's sweet... If you peel back 500 layers. Oak is rather goofy, and serious, and bizarre, and simple... What's his personality? Lastly... Taka and Ness. ? - Taka and Ness, who are reading the diary, stare at the question mark. Ness looks offended. "WHAT?! NOT EVEN A SENTENCE!" Taka pats his friend. "Don't worry... We'll teach her! We shall... TROLL HER!" - Christie woke up, and stared at her body. She had a piece of paper tied to her pjs. She looked at it, and it said 'Look Up'. Christie did so, and saw Taka and Ness have taped themselves to the ceiling. "BOOOOOO!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Christie starts freaking out, and Zozo wakes up. He turns into monkey form, and jumps to Christie, shielding her. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" "THOSE TWO! ZOZO... YOU'RE NAKED!" Zozo stares down, and notices that his pants fell off. He blushes, and hides behind Oak. "Stop it you two!" "Like we should listen to a perv who flashes innocent women." Tack began to wake up, and looked around. He saw the sight, and yawned. "Zozo, why aren't you wearing pants?" "Umm... Reasons." "What could those be?" "Good reasons." "Makes sense." Freya began to awake, and stared at Zozo's naked butt. "Well, this just got awkward." Rangton awoke, pissed and rubbing his face. "We get it. Zozo's being a perv, can we all shut up and just sleep. I have a hangover that could kill a water buffalo. Why did I drink all that vodka?" Malk entered the room, holding a tray full of eggs. "Who wants food? Zozo... I won't ask." - Everyone was at the table, eating food. Tack stuffed his face with toast, and Freya had some boiled eggs. Rangton was reading a newspaper, chewing on toast, and saw the headline. "Interesting, it seems that Water 5's head marine is being replaced. By a... 3rd star Vice admiral." Tack, eating a whole box of bread, heard what was said and got interested. "A 3rd star?!" "Yeah. You see, the 3rd stars are..." "Some of the major elites of the marines. Even among the marines, they are the top of the top." Everyone stopped eating, and stared at Tack. Tack shrugged. "I was raised by a marine. Remember?" Malk shook his head. "No. I don't." "OOOH! Well..." -One backstory arc later- Oak nodded. "Well, I found that to be an eye opener." Christie was confused, and decided to point out plot holes. "But what of your dad?! Why did he come back? Why did he leave you in the first place?" Tack thought about it, and snapped his fingers. "I have zero idea. Tobias said that my dad must have considered me to be a 'dead beat' and 'useless weight'. Mason said that my dad was in reality, the worthless space that should have died after I was born. In their words, he was 'Satan's older brother'." Rangton coughed, and drank some milk. "Brutal. I like it. Well, back to my original point. The new leader... Is Masatoshi. Masa... Oh shit... The 'Golden Lion'. I know that guy!" Zozo, who was scratching his chin, gripped his fur. "MASATOCHI?! THAT BASTARD! HE LEFT US, AND THE PIRATES ATTACKED US! HE BECAME A VICE ADMIRAL?!" "I know. He was some commodore at the time, but it seems he was promoted a few weeks later, and has been a vice admiral for over 2 years. Seems leaving Yatara has made him some super badass. I don't like it, but we have to let it go. He probably didn't know." "I know, that you're right... But I'm still pissed." "I know." Zozo huffed, and sat right next to Christie. He was snarling, but stopped when Christie got closer to him. Malk saw it, and smirked. He knew that look. He turned around, and began to cook a heart shaped pie. He was an old softie. - Masatoshi walked down his battle ship's long corridor, and scratched his gold armor. He was tall, at 6'3, weighed about 176 pounds, had long brown hair, and even had some cat like features, to match his nickname. He walked past a room, where he heard screams. Some stupid marine accidentally dropped soup on a member of his elite guard, and they were being punished appropriately. He deserved it. When the weak step up, the strong crush them. Masatoshi smirked, and cracked his knuckles. "When shall we get to Water 7?" "In 3 hours, my liege." A man came out of the wall, a tall and gaunt man wearing black. He was one of his elite members, and he walked alongside his boss. "Okay, unlike then, I want you to enjoy yourself. I want my soldiers to be happy." "Thank you, my emperor." "Don't be such a suck up Howard." "Sorry my king." Howard sauntered away, and when he saw two marines in his way, he kicked them down. "Woops, I thought I saw pieces of shit. Sorry." Howard smirked, and stepped on them. He should enjoy this, being strong had its perks. - Tack was on the bow of his ship, wondering about his crew, when he saw the other ship. Nathan's crew, was so close, and he wondered if it was a good idea to have them with him. Todo's crew, was also closing in, but Tack didn't worry. They were allies now, and he grinned. He sat down, staring at the clouds, and took a deep breath. "Hey." Tack looked around, and saw a strange man. He looked to be wearing a black suit, and had a long black cape, but he also had a bizarre mask on his face. "Hello, I am Vance. I believe we have something to talk about." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc